1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus and a method for enhancing an image in a portable terminal, and more particularly to an apparatus and a method for enhancing an image in a portable terminal, which enhances an image according to a characteristic of a Region Of Interest (ROI), thereby obtaining the generally enhanced image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A general image enhancement method applies an identical image enhancement algorithm to a whole image. However, a single image includes multiple regions having various characteristics. Therefore, when an identical image enhancement algorithm is applied to the whole image, a problem is encountered in that the image cannot be enhanced according to the characteristic of each region.
For example, in an aspect of resolution and noise, when sharpening increases and denoise decreases in order to increase resolution, there is problem in that the resolution of a high-frequency region, such as grass or trees, increases, but the noise of a face of a person increases. Thus, if denoise is decreased, noise is increased, so the noise of the face of the person is increased.